Love In A Hopeless Place
by Ms. Cailin-alainn
Summary: What happens when Lovejoy unexpectedly falls in love with rich, first class passenger, Victoria—-& hateful Cal disapproves? What HORRIFIC lengths will Cal go to, to ruin Lovejoy's love & happiness? Based on Rihanna's song "We Found Love"...
1. New Beginning: Act I

Summary: What happens when Cal's bodyguard, Spicer Lovejoy unexpectedly falls in love with rich, first class Titanic passenger, Victoria Sullivan—and the cruel, mean Cal disapproves? What lengths will Cal go through to ruin Lovejoy's love and happiness with Victoria? Will Cal's mean and cruel nature cause the relationship of Victoria and Lovejoy to end in horrific tragedy? This story is inspired from and based on Rihanna's song "We Found Love".

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Love In A Hopeless Place ~<strong>_

"_You almost feel ashamed, that someone could feel that important, _

_that without them, you feel like nothing. _

_No one will ever understand how much it hurts. _

_You feel hopeless, like nothing can save you, and _

_when its over and its gone, you almost wish that _

_you could have all that bad stuff back….._

_so you can have the good."_

_~'We Found Love' ~ Rihanna_

* * *

><p>Lovejoy was finally relieved that he had been relived for the night from doing his job as Cal's bodyguard. As he walked down to the bar area of Titanic, he sat down at the bar and sighed as he ordered a Brandy from the bartender. As the bartender gave him the drink, Lovejoy stared down into the drink endlessly. His mind wandering with thoughts of what he'd do after the ship docked in New York, sure he'd go on to continue working with Cal as his bodyguard and financial assistant, but still, Lovejoy wanted more from his life, although he'd never tell Cal that—Cal was his boss, but at times, very rare times, Cal was his friend –or at least that how Lovejoy pictured it in his mind. However, even though knowing that, Lovejoy knew he couldn't really share his thoughts and feelings with Cal, mostly because Cal would've heard them and thought they were absolutely ridiculous. In Cal's mind, Lovejoy's sole and only purpose was to serve him, as Cal's bodyguard and assistant, that was it. Any life that Lovejoy wanted or wished to have outside of that, made absolutely no sense to Cal. As Lovejoy was sitting there, continuing to stare down endlessly into his drink, a tall, slender woman came and sat next beside him at the bar. She was fairly beautiful and resembled actress Halle Berry, practically to a "t", with her smooth, highly lightened skin, long, back length, silky, brown hair, bright, hazel eyes, an hourglass figure that would make any other woman jealous, full smooth lips. She looked to be in her early thirties, she had on a beautiful, lavender, floor length dress on that truly exhibited first class. Her name was Victoria. Victoria looked at Lovejoy as he continued to stare down into his glass with endless, quiet thinking. She smiled and scoffed.<p>

"You look like you've had one hard day." Victoria said in an Irish accent.

Lovejoy looked at her and practically froze as he stared at her. It was as if he were struck and frozen instantly by her beauty. He stared at her in almost awe. He quickly managed to have the mental strength to look away as he shook his head slightly and shrugged and continued back to staring down into his glass.

"Um, well, no, hard is not the most—appropriate word." Lovejoy said with a brief smile. "I'd say, difficult, challenging, annoying."

Victoria laughed. Lovejoy looked at her and then looked away with a curious look. He wanted to start up a conversation, but he wasn't the one to start conversations with people. He was usually the silent one, the one who was always silent and reserved, it was all thanks to his bodyguard training. Victoria tapped him on the shoulder and smiled. He looked at her and saw she had her hand extended to him.

"I'm Victoria, Lewis Sullivan," Victoria said with a smile. "Your name?"

Lovejoy shook her hand and felt and instant warmth from it. He nodded with a brief smile.

"I'm Spicer Lovejoy," Lovejoy said lightly. "Victoria, pretty name, nice to meet you."

Victoria laughed and shrugged as she picked up the glass of wine that the bartender gave to her.

"Spicer Lovejoy," Victoria said with a smile. "That's unique in itself."

Lovejoy laughed briefly.

"My mother gave me my first name." Lovejoy replied. "Why, I don't know, she said I'm named after my father. He passed before I was born, so its supposed to be in tribute to him."

Victoria's smile faded and her face instantly formed into a look of sympathy.

"Oh what a tragedy, I'm sorry." Victoria said sincerely.

Lovejoy nodded with a serious expression.

"Me too, I heard he was a great man, I never got to meet him." Lovejoy said.

Lovejoy glanced at her with an eyebrow raised.

"So are you in first class? Second? Third?" Lovejoy asked. "Are you um—"

Lovejoy stopped and looked down into his glass of half empty Brandy and frowned slightly.

"Are you on here alone?" Lovejoy asked almost quietly.

He immediately regretted asking that question as soon as the words came out his mouth.

"_Like that didn't completely sound like a flirtatious question." Lovejoy thought to himself. _

Victoria stared at him with a serious expression, but also with a look as if he had just asked her if she'd like to go to bed with him. Victoria looked down at her glass and blinked repeatedly.

"Uh—um, I—I—I'm first class." Victoria said with slight hesitance in her voice.

Lovejoy looked at her and observed her up and down, her clothes, her small, but exquisite earrings, he scoffed and smiled as he finished off the rest of his drink.

"And um, I'm here with my aunt." Victoria said. "Just taking a vacation."

Lovejoy nodded.

"And you? What class are you on this ship, Mr. Lovejoy?" Victoria said with an eyebrow raised. "Are you here alone?"

Lovejoy looked at her as he sat back in his chair at the bar.

"I'm in first class," Lovejoy replied lightly. "I'm here on work matters though. I'm a bodyguard and a financial assistant to one of the wealthier men of Titanic—Caledon Hockley."

Victoria gasped and slightly smiled as she nodded.

"Yes, I have heard of him," Victoria said brightly. "You work for him? Oh that must be absolutely fun."

Lovejoy looked away from her and laughed briefly.

"Oh you can't imagine, its—SUCH fun." Lovejoy said sarcastically with a brief smile.

"I'm sure," Victoria said with a smile. "So you're a bodyguard, is that fun work?"

Lovejoy nodded.

"I'm a bodyguard and a financial assistant." Lovejoy corrected her. "I used to do a variety of things before I became a bodyguard, but then I narrowed them down to two—accounting and being a bodyguard, but I used to be an undertaker."

Victoria's eyes widened and a look of slightly 'creeped out' look appeared on her face. Lovejoy took notice of it and laughed.

"Yes, that's why I don't do that sort of work anymore." Lovejoy said with a laugh that was shared between them both.

"Well, I just find that being an undertaker is—well—its—creepy for me." Victoria said with a smile.

"That was the same feeling I had as well." Lovejoy said with a smile. "I did it from the time I was eighteen up until I was in my late twenties, it was mostly to help my mother and brothers with money and such, but I always hated it, so when I got into my thirties, I stopped doing it and became an accountant and a bodyguard and I've been doing that ever since."

"Well, you seem to have a fascinating life, Mr. Lovejoy." Victoria said with a smile.

Lovejoy lightly touched her hand, that was sitting on the bar and slightly shook his head.

"You can just call me, Lovejoy." Lovejoy said.

Victoria nodded with a smile.

"Alright, Lovejoy." Victoria said with a warm smile.

"Well, what about you, Victoria?" Lovejoy asked. "What do you do? Are you um—"

"Married?" Victoria said with a flirty smile.

Of course she knew what he was going to ask, because it was what she wanted to ask him from the moment they started their conversation.

Lovejoy raised an eyebrow and smiled briefly and nodded.

"Yes, that." Lovejoy asked in a light voice.

Victoria shook her head and smiled delicately.

"No I'm not married, not being courted by anyone." Victoria said. "I um—"

Victoria stopped and looked away from him with a deep frown, it was a frown that Lovejoy saw, despite her having her head turned away from him. Lovejoy looked at her with a serious expression.

"Oh, hey, um, if I'm asking too many personal questions, I apologize." Lovejoy said lightly. "I was just um—"

Lovejoy looked down at the bar table while blinking repeatedly and slightly frowned himself.

"Um, I'll just leave you alone now. Good night, ms." Lovejoy said as he started to get up from the bar.

Victoria grabbed his arm and looked at him with a serious expression, a guilty expression. So she couldn't tell the truth, she could at least lie to continue talking to him. This was a conversation she was enjoying, mostly because of the vibes she was picking up from Lovejoy from the moment she first spoke to him.

"No, don't go." Victoria said almost quietly.

He looked at her with a bit of confusion. She looked down at the bar and scoffed and smiled.

"I'm sorry, I—I just have a slight headache and I had to stop to let the pain ease up in my head a bit." Victoria replied.

Lovejoy sat back down at the bar and nodded with a slight smile.

"I surely hope I didn't cause the headache, ms." Lovejoy said as he stared at her.

Victoria shook her head with a brief smile.

"No, if anything, talking to you, is making it ease up piece by piece." Victoria said warmly.

Lovejoy looked down at the bar table and smiled briefly, his face slightly blushed at her comment.

"I—I have my own restaurant." Victoria said with assurance. "Its in New York and its very successful, so I could say I'm very, very well off—not wealthy but, well off."

Lovejoy nodded with a surprised look and a smile.

"That's amazing, and great." Lovejoy replied.

Victoria nodded with her own smile, not believing she just sat there and lied right to his face, but she didn't care at that moment, he was handsome, absolutely handsome to her, and he appeared to be very smart, and Victoria liked him. She would have said anything to continue talking with him. In Victoria's mind, she didn't know what would come from just their simple conversation at that bar, so to her, lying was worth it.


	2. New Beginning: ACT II

It had been nearly two hours that Lovejoy and Victoria had been in the bar area of Titanic, talking, laughing at only things that they would've found funny, enjoying each other's company. It had been years since both Lovejoy and Victoria had, had conversation that they actually enjoyed.

"So then that's when my mother realized that I had hid all her jewels in the flour jar and she was ENRAGED!" Victoria said with a hearty laugh that she shared with Lovejoy.

Lovejoy sighed as he wiped streaming tears away that came from him laughing so hard at the numerous stories Victoria had told him, during the two hour time span they had spent at the bar.

"Well you sure have had one—eventful life experience, Victoria." Lovejoy said with a smile.

Victoria nodded with a smile.

"Yes, I have, and I'd say I've had a fulfilling life as well." Victoria said. "Except there are a few more goals I'd like to reach before I turn thirty."

Lovejoy nodded with an intrigued look.

"Such as?" Lovejoy asked.

Victoria sighed as she sat forward, towards the bar table and smiled faintly.

"I'd like to open more restaurants, all across New York." Victoria said. "I love having people eat the foods that I make, because I am a fabulous cook."

Lovejoy smiled with surprise.

"Well, then you'll have to cook for me some time." Lovejoy said with a laugh from Victoria.

"Also, I'd like to be find someone to spend my life with, soon." Victoria said with an almost serious expression. "Life is not anything near beautiful, if you don't have anyone to share it with."

Lovejoy stared at her with a serious yet observing look. He nodded almost slowly.

"I'd like to find that too." Lovejoy said almost in a low voice.

"But I know my odds, one in a million." Lovejoy added as he stared down into his empty glass, on the bar table with seriousness.

Victoria stared at him with a slight smirk.

"Maybe your odds have just gotten better." Victoria said with a faint smile.

Lovejoy looked at her and almost got lost in her beautiful, bright, hazel eyes. He smiled and shrugged with a nod.

"I hope so." Lovejoy replied as he continued staring at her.

They shared a deep eye contact, until Victoria shook her head and looked away from him with a slightly nervous but more so, giddy laugh.

"Well, um, I should be getting—to my room." Victoria said with a smile. "Its getting late."

As Victoria got up from her seat, Lovejoy quickly got up and stepped in front of her.

"Wait, how can I see you again?" Lovejoy blurted out quickly.

Victoria laughed and looked away and nodded.

"So you did enjoy our conversation?" Victoria said with a smile.

Lovejoy smiled and then briefly laughed.

"I did." Lovejoy replied with a nod.

Victoria had to think and think quickly as to how to answer Lovejoy's question, without her throwing off suspicion as to who she really was.

"Um, I'm in room 236 in first class." Victoria said in an almost nervous tone. "Um, but um, you can only come in the afternoons, my sister gets very antsy if visitors for me come before then. She's a light sleeper."

Lovejoy nodded with a faint smile.

"Maybe you can come by and see me in the morning." Victoria said with a flirty smile.

"I will, I'll see you in the morning." Lovejoy said with a smile, before watching Victoria walk away.

It was amazing that a day that was so tough, difficult and hard for Lovejoy, ended in a night that was filled with enjoyment, laughter and possibly…love, but little did Lovejoy or Victoria know what hardships, pain and heartache was in store for them next…. 


	3. Almost Perfect: Act I

_"It's like you're screaming, and no one can hear. You almost feel ashamed,_  
><em>that someone could be that important, that without them, you feel like nothing.<em>  
><em>No one will ever understand how much it hurts. You feel hopeless; like nothing can save you"<em>

_~~"We Found Love" ~ Rihanna_

* * *

><p>It was after twelve noon and Lovejoy had just finished going over numerous financial ideas with Cal for Cal and his father's mill business, and now Lovejoy was quite excited to be going to see Victoria, especially after their enjoyable conversation the night before. However, as soon as Lovejoy was walking down the hallway, Cal came running out the room after him.<p>

"Lovejoy! Lovejoy!" Cal called, as he ran over to Lovejoy.

Lovejoy sighed and briefly closed his eyes. He didn't feel like spending another three hours talking with Cal about HIS problems. Besides, wasn't he off the clock now anyway? Lovejoy turned and looked at Cal with a slight frown.

"Yes, Mr. Hockley?" Lovejoy said with slight annoyance in his voice.

"Well, Rose, Ruth and I were going to have a nice brunch with Mr. Andrews and Mr. Ismay, so come on, lets go." Cal said in a demanding tone.

Lovejoy looked down and frowned more with annoyance. Usually, Lovejoy didn't lie, ok that's a lie, Lovejoy did lie when he felt necessary, but he never lied to Cal—until now. Lovejoy looked up at Cal and nodded briefly.

"Mr. Hockley, thanks for the invitation but—"

"Cal, Mr. Hockley is so formal when we're not discussing business matters." Cal said with an arrogant smile.

Lovejoy briefly smiled.

"Alright, Cal, I appreciate the invitation but, I'm not feeling quite well." Lovejoy lied. "So, I feel that since I'm off the clock with work right now, I'm going to lie down for a while."

Cal raised his eyebrow at Lovejoy with suspicion in his eyes. In all the time Cal had known Lovejoy, he never knew Lovejoy to not be "well." However, Cal could make do without Lovejoy for this one day. Cal nodded slightly.

"Alright Lovejoy, then I guess I'll just see you tonight, for dinner in the dining room." Cal said flatly.

Lovejoy nodded.

"Yes you will, thank you for understanding." Lovejoy replied lightly with a brief smile, before Cal turned and walked away.

When Lovejoy arrived at the door of Victoria's room, he took in a deep breath before knocking. He was surprised that she opened shortly after the second knock. When she opened the door, he smiled briefly.

"Good afternoon, Lovejoy, you came, I see." Victoria said with a smirk.

Lovejoy nodded with a brief smile.

"I always keep my promises." Lovejoy said lightly, with a laugh that came from Victoria.

"So, can I come in or—" Lovejoy asked, before his voice slightly trailed off.

Victoria's mental antenna's quickly went up. She knew he couldn't come inside, not now, because then he WOULD know the truth about her.

"Um, no, actually, lets go out on the deck." Victoria said quickly, as she closed the door to the room shut behind her quickly.

Lovejoy frowned slightly with confusion and slight suspicion and then nodded with a slight shrug. He laughed briefly and slightly shook his head.

"Alright." Lovejoy said with a brief smile.

"We can go out to the deck, take in the beautiful, warm, sunny, afternoon air," Victoria said as she took hold of Lovejoy's hand and held it lightly as they walked down the hallway. "We can have more of the FASCINATING conversation that we had on last night."

Lovejoy looked at his hand intertwined with hers and raised an eyebrow as his face held a surprised look. Was she actually holding his hand? He blushed greatly and scoffed with a faint smile.

"Indeed our conversation was very fascinating, _you're_ very fascinating." Lovejoy said in a low voice with a smile.

Victoria stared at him as they walked down the hallway. She laughed and blushed hard, he was definitely winning points with her, with his numerous flirtatious compliments. As they walked down the hall, Lovejoy remained quiet, with the only noise being those of other first class passengers walking by.

"Are you always this quiet, Lovejoy?" Victoria asked, smiling.

Lovejoy looked at her and laughed as he looked away. Why was he so quiet, she asked, maybe it was because Lovejoy didn't know what to say around a woman so beautiful, a woman in which he was so strongly attracted to, despite only meeting just the night before.

"I'm sorry, I'm just thinking," Lovejoy said with a smile. "Quietly thinking."

"I'd like to hear your thoughts, Lovejoy." Victoria said with a smile, as they walked out on the sunny, warm deck together.

The deck was somewhat filled with people, but not much. There were a few people from second and third and even first class playing polo on the deck, some were reading, walking around, chatting. It was a somewhat busy area on the deck. Victoria sighed as she smiled and looked all around the deck.

"Wow, this ship is so beautiful." Victoria said, smiling.

Lovejoy stared at her and then nodded with a faint smile.

"Not just the ship, come look at this." Lovejoy said as he led her by the hand over to the railing of the ship.

As Lovejoy and Victoria reached the ship's railing, Lovejoy looked over the railing and into the deep, glistening, blue ocean.

"Look down there," Lovejoy said lightly. "Have you ever seen an ocean so beautiful?"

Victoria looked down into at the ocean and smiled in awe.

"Yes, its terrifically beautiful." Victoria said. "It's a reminder of the many beauties in the world and this ocean is one of those beauties."

Lovejoy looked at her and smiled. He could think of one other beauty that was standing in front of him. He laughed and nodded. She looked at him, gasped and smiled.

"I have a wonderful idea, Lovejoy!" Victoria said, smiling.

Lovejoy looked at her with an eyebrow raised and a smirk.

"Oh you mean this isn't your wonderful idea here?" Lovejoy joked, with a hearty laugh from Victoria.

"No, Lovejoy, I have a better one." Victoria said with a smile.

Lovejoy sighed with a smile as he leaned up against the railing of the ship.

"Well, I'm all ears, Victoria, what's your idea?" Lovejoy said, smiling faintly.

"Well, I've seen some of the passengers in first class, dancing the Waltz," Victoria said, her face glowing with excitement as she spoke, "and I've always wanted to dance the Waltz but I don't know how, so how about now you teach me?"

Lovejoy looked at her with an eyebrow raised and a "are you serious?" look that was mixed in with the amused smirk he had on his face.

"Seriously?" Lovejoy said, still smiling. "You're first class and you don't know how to dance the Waltz?"

Victoria looked down at the deck, her smile slowly fading, she didn't want her truth to come out to Lovejoy, all because she was too honest with him, but in all honesty, she DID wish to learn the dance. She had always wanted to know the dance, ever since she was ten. Victoria looked up at him with a slightly embarrassed look and nervously smiled briefly.

"Well, yes, I'm serious." Victoria replied lightly. "I don't know how to dance the Waltz, why I don't know but—but if you don't want to teach me, that's fine, I understand."

Victoria turned to quickly walk away, feeling ridiculous for asking him. He probably thought she was the biggest idiot. Lovejoy quickly walked after her and lightly grabbed her arm.

"Wait, wait, of course I'll teach you." Lovejoy said in one quick breath as he stared into her eyes.

She smiled faintly and he looked down and laughed.

"I'd be happy to teach you—anything." Lovejoy said in a warm tone.

Victoria laughed, blushed heavily and quickly hugged him warmly.

"Great, thank you Lovejoy!" Victoria exclaimed as she hugged him.

Lovejoy scoffed with slight surprise and hugged her back warmly.

"We have no music to dance to out here though." Lovejoy said with a smile.

Victoria shook her head as she let go of him and smiled.

"We don't need music," Victoria said, smiling. "Let's just pretend there's music and I'll follow your lead."

Lovejoy looked away from her, laughed and nodded.

"Alright, then." Lovejoy said as he walked closer to her.

Lovejoy took her hand into his, and wrapped his other arm around her waist.

"We'd have to step a little closer to each other to dance the Waltz," Lovejoy said, as he pulled her close to him, and wrapped his arm closer around her waist. He could smell the scent of her perfume from how close she was standing to him.

Victoria laughed as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine with that, Lovejoy." Victoria said, smiling. "I follow your lead."

Lovejoy laughed and nodded. This was new to him, well in a way as to mean he hadn't been in this type of situation for quite some time. The last time he had, had a woman in his arms was twelve years ago when it was his Lilly, but after she died, he hadn't touched another woman—until now.

"Ok, just follow my lead," Lovejoy said with a smile and a nod from Victoria.

"And one-two, and one-two and one-two and one-two." Lovejoy said in a low voice, as he swirled Victoria around the deck, doing the waltz. "Perfect, you're doing quite well, Victoria."

As Lovejoy and Victoria slowly did the steps of the Waltz around the deck, Lovejoy laughed and looked at her with surprise. She was mastering the steps quite well for someone who didn't know how to dance the Waltz.

"Oh, no, now see, I'm doing horribly aren't I?" Victoria said with a slight frown and a faint smile.

Lovejoy laughed and shook his head.

"No you're actually doing terrific." Lovejoy said warmly. "You're very—light on your feet."

Victoria laughed with surprise.

"Really?" Victoria asked with a smile. "Really I am?"

Lovejoy nodded, smiling as they continued to dance around the deck. "Yes, you're perfect, hard to believe you never knew this dance."

As Victoria and Lovejoy continued dancing the "one-two" steps, at one point, Victoria got ahead of herself and took the wrong step and stepped her heels on Lovejoy's foot and gasped as she tripped and fell down to the floor.

"Oh! I'm sorry Lovejoy, I took a misstep!" Victoria exclaimed with embarrassment all over her face.

Lovejoy laughed.

"Its alright, its alright," Lovejoy said with a smile. "Its not the first time, my feet have been used as a stomping ground when dancing."

Victoria and Lovejoy laughed as Lovejoy helped her to her feet and as she got to her feet, she found herself very close in Lovejoy's arms.

Lovejoy and Victoria shared an instant eye contact. He felt the same spark he felt from her last night, only at this moment when she was in his arms—this close, the spark felt stronger.

Lovejoy looked down and blinked repeatedly and sighed almost loudly. Victoria looked at him closely and gently kissed him on the lips. He looked at her and to him that was the signal. He immediately pulled her closer and kissed her passionately, wrapping both his arms around her tightly. As she kissed him back, she wrapped her arms around him closely, and became lost in the passion of the kiss.

Lovejoy almost forgot where he was and had practically lost all sense of time as he continued kissing Victoria, the kiss was powerful to him and so strong that he didn't want the kiss to end, but he slightly frowned with confusion as she quickly pushed him away and gasped with a shocked expression. She took a step back and looked at him with extreme guilt.

"Oh—oh Lovejoy, I'm sorry." Victoria said in a shocked tone.

Lovejoy raised an eyebrow and looked at her with a deeper, confused frown.

"What—what? Sorry for what?" Lovejoy asked with a frown. "What's wrong?"

Victoria continued backing away from him, while staring at him with guilt and shock over what she had just done. She couldn't fall for him, no matter how much she wanted to. She knew the dire consequences of her falling for him and she couldn't go through that pain. She looked down and shook her head with a deep frown.

"I—I'm sorry, its just—all wrong. I'm so—ashamed." Victoria said in a low, guilty tone. "I must go, goodbye."

Before Lovejoy could respond, Victoria dashed away.

"Victoria! Victoria wait!" Lovejoy called out, only to see her walk off the deck and back inside the ship.

Lovejoy sighed and frowned with disappointment, guilt and slight hurt, hurt over the fact that Victoria was another woman whom he had scared away, just the like the previous two he tried with four years after Lilly's death. Lovejoy tried dating after Lily's death, but he could never seemed to make it work—and here again was the case with Victoria. He knew, he just KNEW he blew it by kissing her. Maybe he moved too fast? Or was too forward? Lovejoy sucked his teeth, and rolled his eyes in anger as he went and sat on a bench on the deck.

"Oh damn it." Lovejoy said under his breath in a hurt tone. "Perfect Lovejoy, you screwed another one up."

_Couldn't I do anything right?_" Lovejoy thought he obviously did wrong by kissing her, he just **knew** it by the look Victoria had on her face and by her pushing him away roughly, right in the middle of the kiss. Great, just great, Lovejoy had to find Victoria and apologize, and see if he could make right, what he did wrong with her. He couldn't just let this mishap go with Victoria, like he did with the women before, who came after Lilly, no, he had to find Victoria and apologize, he was and felt too attached to her now for him to just let it go with the mistake he had done.


	4. Almost Perfect: Act II

It was later that evening when Lovejoy decided to go to Victoria's room to apologize, to make things right. He needed that much time, to think of the right words to say, to apologize, because honestly he felt he didn't do anything wrong, after all, she kissed him first, but he would still be the gentleman and apologize first. As soon as he walked to the door of his room and opened it, he saw Cal standing there. Lovejoy slightly sighed.

"_Not again, not now, damn it."_ Lovejoy thought to himself.

"Cal," Lovejoy said in a flat tone.

"Dinner in the dining room starts in less than thirty minutes, so lets go." Cal said in his usual demanding tone. "We have to hurry, because I have to meet Rut—"

Lovejoy immediately shook his head and frowned almost deeply.

"I'm sorry, I can't, not tonight." Lovejoy said quickly but almost coldly.

Cal raised an eyebrow at Lovejoy and looked at him with surprise. Was Lovejoy actually denying him?

"Excuse me?" Cal said coldly.

Lovejoy looked away and immediately put his acting skills—what little he had, to work.

"I—I still don't feel well, Cal." Lovejoy lied. "I've been sick all afternoon and to be honest, I have a slight fever. I think I'm just going to rest in my room here for the night."

Cal scoffed and shook his head with a irritated look.

"Why Lovejoy, I've never known you to be sick, ever in the time I've known you." Cal said. "You're always so strong, so—resilient."

Lovejoy looked down and nodded quickly.

"Yes, I know, but I suppose tonight is a little different. I'm sorry Cal." Lovejoy said lightly.

Cal stared at Lovejoy quietly, trying to decipher if he was being lied to by Lovejoy, but Cal couldn't tell. The only one who was good at deciphering if someone was lying or not, was Lovejoy—not Cal. Cal nodded with a serious expression.

"Alright, Lovejoy, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning for worship then." Cal said with a suspicion in his eyes.

Lovejoy nodded, not staring into Cal's eyes at all, mostly because of guilt.

"Yes, you will, Cal. Good night." Lovejoy said before quickly closing the door to his room shut.

Lovejoy hated lying to Cal, but he had to, he couldn't even think about going to dinner and being around anyone else, without talking to Victoria first. Call it crazy, but despite just meeting her the night before, he found himself already falling for her. It was crazy, but it was a feeling that Lovejoy could trust, as it was the same feeling that he had when he first met and saw Lilly.

* * *

><p>Lovejoy walked to Victoria's room and briefly closed his eyes before knocking on the door. He was unsure as to what type of greeting he'd get from Victoria after what happened earlier—if he'd get a greeting from her at all. He knocked almost lightly on the door and on the third knock, the door swung open quickly, with Victoria sticking her head out the door quickly.<p>

"Lovejoy." Victoria said in a slightly panicked voice.

Lovejoy looked down and blinked repeatedly.

"Victoria, I—I know you probably don't want to see me for –what I did wrong, but—"

Lovejoy stopped and sighed as he slightly frowned. He looked up at her with a guilty look.

"Victoria, I'm sorr—"

"Victoria! Get back in here, I need you to tie up my laces in the back NOW!" A woman said from inside Victoria's room, interrupting Lovejoy.

Lovejoy raised an eyebrow and a look of confusion flashed on his face.

"Is that your sister?" Lovejoy asked, with a confused frown.

Victoria's eyes widened as if she had been caught doing something horribly wrong.

"Uh—um, Lovejoy can you um, come back later?" Victoria asked in a panicky voice.

Lovejoy looked at Victoria with even more confusion and then scoffed and slightly shook his head.

"Um, sure, tonight, tomorrow, fine." Lovejoy said almost coldly before turning and walking away.

Victoria quickly ran after him and grabbed his arm.

"No, tonight, in about an hour, alright?" Victoria said quickly.

Lovejoy looked at her with a complacent look and then sighed and nodded.

"Alright, an hour then." Lovejoy said in a low, slightly frustrated tone.

Victoria smiled with relief.

"Good, thanks, see you then." Victoria said quickly.

She then quickly kissed him briefly on the lips before turning and running back in the room and closing the door behind her. Lovejoy stood there almost dumbfounded. Did she just kiss him? Again? So then what did he do wrong earlier for her to just run off the way she did? Lovejoy was completely clueless to her behavior now and he hoped that in an hour, she'd explain it all to him.


	5. We Found Love: Act I

It was an hour later when Lovejoy walked back to Victoria's room, he sighed before knocking on her door. He wondered what type of confusing acts would he see from her this time. As he knocked on the door, as usual, it took the second knock for her to open the door. When she did, she smiled happily at seeing him.

"Can you talk now?" Lovejoy said.

Immediately he realized what he said sounded not only snappy but cold. Luckily, Victoria didn't seem to pick up on it.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Lovejoy, can we talk in your room?" Victoria said.

"Why not in your room?" Lovejoy asked almost suspiciously.

Victoria cursed mentally. Why couldn't he just say "ok", why ask questions, questions she'd have to lie to answer.

"Um, because I'm not sure when my sister will be back and I want us to have privacy." Victoria lied.

Lovejoy nodded with a look of understanding.

"Alright, well come on then." Lovejoy said flatly as he walked away from the door, with Victoria following.

They walked down the hallway, basically in quietness, until—

"Victoria, I wanted to say earlier that—"

Victoria quickly stepped in front of him and put her hand over his mouth to quiet him. He looked at her with confusion.

"Wait until we get to your room." Victoria said in a low tone.

Lovejoy slightly nodded.

"Alright." Lovejoy said in a low voice, not completely understanding why she wanted to wait.

As Lovejoy walked to his room, he opened the door and allowed her to go in first and as she did, he went in afterwards, and after he went in and closed the door to the room behind him and as soon as he did, she walked over to him, and turned him to face her, and passionately kissed him. It was a kiss that was quite unexpected for Lovejoy. He didn't know whether he should push her away or kiss her back. He decided to go for the latter. He wiped his arms around her tightly and kissed her back with full force. It was kiss that was better than the first one he had with her. As she kissed him even deeper, he let go of all feelings and thoughts of not wanting to be "too forward" as he picked her up in his arms and carried her over to his bed and lied her down and lied on top of her, continuing to kiss her passionately. Lovejoy hadn't been with anyone romantically the way he was about to be with Victoria, since Lilly, so this was a moment he had long been awaiting—even if he hadn't known it. This would be a turning point for Lovejoy. Making love to Victoria on this evening would spark feelings within him, feelings of love, feelings of an extreme, dangerous type of love.

As Lovejoy lied beside her, in bed, lightly caressing the side of her face, brushing her silky, black hair back from her face. She wrapped her arm around his arm that rested on her waist. He kissed her gently on the head.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Lovejoy." Victoria said in a low voice. "I didn't mean it."

Of course she meant it, she was afraid of letting Lovejoy close to her, because of the deep secret she had.

"Its fine dear, it's truly is." Lovejoy said in a low voice.

"I was just afraid," Victoria said in a low voice.

Lovejoy sat up slightly in bed and sighed with a smile.

"Afraid of what?" Lovejoy asked, smiling. "What ever was there for you to be afraid of?"

Victoria turned and faced him, she kissed his hand warmly.

"I was afraid of losing you." Victoria said in a low voice. "I've never met anyone like you before, Lovejoy. I –I know I just met you yesterday—last night but—but I—I—"

"I love you." Lovejoy said in a low voice that was almost in a whisper.

Victoria sat up and looked at him with a surprised smile.

"What? You what?" Victoria said, smiling.

Lovejoy sat up more and wrapped his arms around her waist, smiling.

"I said I love you, Victoria." Lovejoy said warmly. "I feel like I was struck all at once when I met you and now—now I love you."

Victoria laughed happily.

"My goodness, Lovejoy, that was exactly what I was going to say to you!" Victoria said, smiling.

Lovejoy laughed.

"Really?" Lovejoy said with surprise.

Victoria nodded.

"Lovejoy, I love you too, its crazy though, we only met last night and already we're talking about loving each other." Victoria said with a laugh.

Lovejoy scoffed and smiled and nodded.

"I know, it is, but I trust the way I'm feeling," Lovejoy said warmly. "I trust it because I've never met someone who had warmed my heart the way you have."

"Not since Lilly." Lovejoy thought to himself.

"I love you Victoria," Lovejoy said warmly. "I can feel that I do, I love you."

"Oh Lovejoy, I love you too, I do." Victoria said with a faint smile.

She kissed him passionately and as he pulled the covers over top of them, she laughed happily and continued kissing him.


	6. We Found Love: Act II

Lovejoy and Victoria walked out on deck later that night, laughing at a joke Victoria had shared. As they walked to the railing, Lovejoy grabbed her and pulled her into his arms and she gasped and smiled.

"When the ship docks, what if I asked you to come and go with me?" Lovejoy asked with an eyebrow raised and a smile.

Victoria stared at him with a slightly panicked look and slightly frowned. She began to feel guilty, she was lying to whom she felt was a wonderful man who loved her and who wanted to be with her and he had to know the truth—now. Victoria looked down and blinked repeatedly and frowned deeply.

"Lovejoy, I have to tell you something," Victoria said in a low, troubled tone.

Lovejoy's smile faded and a look of concern flashed on his face. He held her closer in his arms and lifted her head up to look at him.

"Tell me what, my dear?" Lovejoy said in a low voice.

Victoria looked up at him and looked at him with upset. She couldn't do it, not now. She couldn't tell him that she was living a secret, double life, for she knew if she told him, it would end everything between them immediately and he probably would never talk to her again. She didn't want to risk their relationship, she loved him dearly. She looked away from him, shook her head, scoffed and briefly contrived a smile.

"Nothing, its nothing, Lovejoy." Victoria lied as she looked at him. "I just wanted to say, I love you again."

Lovejoy laughed and gently touched the side of her face. As he passionately kissed her, she felt all her fears, worries and upsets vanish instantly. It was the power of his passion that surrounded her at that moment. From what Lovejoy believed, it was the beginning of a beautiful love relationship, but he didn't know the truth, the entire, heartbreaking truth and neither of them knew that two people were watching them from afar off, two people who would eventually cause bitter heartbreak, pain and ultimate tragedy between the two of them…


	7. Discovering The Truth

**The Next Morning:**

Lovejoy and Victoria spent all of the night, talking, laughing, getting to know each other better, while in Lovejoy's room. It was now seven in the morning and Lovejoy was lying beside Victoria in the bed, warmly caressing her forehead.

"You know, I know more about you in the hours we've spent talking than I have before." Lovejoy said, smiling.

Victoria sat up and laughed as she lied closely in his arms.

"I know, it feels like we've known each other for years." Victoria said, smiling.

She looked at him and brushed his dark gray silky hair back from his face and smiled.

"I don't know how I can do it, but I'd like to be with you when the ship docks." Victoria said warmly. "I want us to be together, because I love you, Lovejoy."

Lovejoy looked at her with a touched look.

"I love you too, my dear." Lovejoy said before passionately kissing her.

It was an hour later, when Lovejoy and Victoria walked down the corridor. Lovejoy grabbed her arm and pulled her into his arms and kissed her briefly but passionately.

"I have to go, but we'll see each other later?" Lovejoy said warmly.

Victoria nodded and smiled.

Lovejoy kissed her passionately and smiled as she slightly pulled away from him.

"I love you." She said, smiling.

"Love you more." Lovejoy said with a faint smile, while blushing.

Lovejoy watched as Victoria walked away before going to Cal's room. Cal had requested for Lovejoy to join him and Rose for breakfast, something that Lovejoy found odd, seeing as though during the entire time of the Titanic voyage, Lovejoy had never been around, sitting with Cal and Rose for breakfast, so this was particularly odd. As Lovejoy walked into Cal's room and to the back deck area of the room, he saw Cal and Rose sitting across from each other at a table that was covered with food and coffee. Cal looked up at Lovejoy with instant coldness and disgust, something Lovejoy found confusing and odd. Lovejoy walked to the table and raised an eyebrow at Cal.

"You requested I join you and Ms. Rose at breakfast, Mr. Hockley." Lovejoy said in a low voice.

Cal nodded while staring at Lovejoy coldly.

"Yes, sit down, Lovejoy." Cal said coldly.

Lovejoy slightly frowned with confusion at Cal and sat down in a chair beside Cal's at the table. Lovejoy was confused by the fact that Cal was continuously staring at him. It made Lovejoy feel uneasy. Cal picked up an empty coffee cup and handed it to Lovejoy.

"Coffee? Lovejoy?" Cal said in a slightly angry tone.

Lovejoy stared at Cal with slight confusion and slightly shook his head.

"No, no thank you, Mr. Hockley." Lovejoy said in a low voice. "I—I'm actually quite tired this morning, I didn't get much sleep last night, none at all to be factual about it."

Cal raised his eyebrow at Lovejoy and scoffed and shook his head briefly with a disgusted look at Lovejoy.

"Yes, I'm sure you didn't sleep a wink last night, Mr. Lovejoy." Cal said coldly.

Lovejoy frowned more at Cal with confusion.

"What the hell was going on here?" Lovejoy thought to himself.

Lovejoy looked at Rose as if trying to decipher from her what was wrong but she simply glanced at him once with a guilty yet frustrated look and then looked away. Lovejoy looked back at Cal and blinked repeatedly while frowning.

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Hockley?" Lovejoy asked.

Cal took a sip of his coffee and then slammed the cup down on the table angrily.

"Yes, there is, LOVEJOY." Cal snapped angrily. "Lovejoy, not only did you lie to me about not being able to make dinner because you were sick, but when I tried to go to your room last night, it was locked and I knocked and knocked and you never answered and a housekeeper told me that you were INDEED in the room with some—some woman!"

Lovejoy looked at Cal with immediate guilt. Lovejoy looked down and briefly closed his eyes and sighed.

"Mr. Hockley, yes, I'm sorr—"

"No, no," Cal interrupted Lovejoy quickly, "don't apologize. I happened to catch you and the female accomplice you were hugging on and kissing on last night. Victoria Marie Brockton, I believe her name is."

Lovejoy quickly looked at Cal with alert eyes. Cal smirked briefly.

"She's a THIRD class passenger here on Titanic." Cal said proudly. "She's married to a wealthy but highly rude gentleman named Lester Darrings and while he's a first class passenger on the ship, he booked her as a third class passenger as she is the handmaid and servant to Lester and his mistress, Brittany."

Lovejoy stared at Cal with shock, complete and utter shock. He blinked twice at Cal.

"How do you know this?" Lovejoy said in a shocked tone.

Cal shrugged and smirked, feeling happy to have let Lovejoy know such information, Cal knew from Lovejoy's facial expression at that moment that Lovejoy knew nothing about this information about Victoria, so for Cal to have been the one to tell Lovejoy about it, satisfied Cal. Cal loved breaking up happiness amongst people, especially if that happiness would interfere with him and his needs.

"I just did a little digging," Cal said proudly with a smile. "I asked questions and found out information about your little Victoria."

Lovejoy looked down at the table with a frown, a deep frown, his face immediately turned pale white, he looked horrified. He shook his head slightly.

"It—it can't be," Lovejoy said in a low tone. "She—she—she told me she was—no, it can't be."

"Oh but it IS, Lovejoy." Cal said with a smile he was not trying in anyway to hide. "Go to room 327 and find out for yourself from Lester, he'll tell you."

Rose stared at Cal with coldness. She knew what he was doing and why he was doing it. She couldn't stand Cal, how he could stoop to such harshness to keep Lovejoy from being happy was beyond her. First Cal horrifically snapped at her for spending the night with Jack in third class at a third class party and now he was trying to ruin Lovejoy's chances at happiness and love. Rose knew Cal was indeed a monster. Lovejoy looked up at Cal with a frown, a frown of confusion and shock.

"She—she's married—in third class?" Lovejoy said in a shocked tone.

Cal nodded with an amused smirk.

Lovejoy looked down with a shocked and hurt expression. He didn't know what to think. This woman, this woman whom he considered incredible wasn't even who she said she was. He felt completely blindsided by this news, shocked and most of all heartbroken. Rose stared at him and could see the shock and hurt written all over his face, as he stared down at the table endlessly with a deep frown, as if he were in a daze.

"Are you alright Lovejoy?" Rose asked lightly.

Lovejoy didn't even respond to her as if he was deaf to her voice, he continued staring down at the table with a deep frown and a look of hurt. Rose gently touched his hand. She didn't like Lovejoy much, but still, she didn't want to see him look as heartbroken as he looked at that moment.

"Lovejoy?" Rose called again.

"LEAVE him alone, Rose." Cal warned coldly, as he stared at her.

Rose looked at Cal and rolled her eyes as she quickly took her hand away off of his. Lovejoy glanced at her briefly and tried to remove the shocked, hurt look from his face but couldn't. He nodded slightly.

"I'm fine, Ms. Rose." Lovejoy said in a low, tone.

Cal nodded and briefly smiled at Lovejoy.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it." Cal said coldly with a brief smile. "Now, Rose and I—"

"Mr. Hockley, may I take some time out to take to the air of the deck of the ship?" Lovejoy interrupted.

Cal frowned with slight anger.

"But Lovejoy, you already ARE on a deck filled with the outside air." Cal said coldly.

Lovejoy sighed and slightly rolled his eyes.

"I meant—I need to be alone for a brief moment, so can you give me that moment?" Lovejoy said in an almost frustrated tone.

Cal looked at Rose and saw Rose staring at her with bitterness. He couldn't show himself to be a total ass in front of Rose, so Cal nodded and looked back at Lovejoy.

"Sure, take the morning." Cal said in a cold, careless tone.

Lovejoy nodded quickly as he got up from the table, he could feel his emotions running through him like a rocket. He had to get away from Cal and Rose quickly before his emotions were fully expressed all over his face and through his actions.

"I'll be back later in the day." Lovejoy said quickly before turning and walking out the room.

As Lovejoy left the deck, Cal sat back in his chair, sighed, and smiled as he picked up a newspaper in front of him and began reading it. Rose stared at him with disgust. Cal was a cold hearted, unimaginable bastard and she knew it.


	8. We Found Love in a Hopeless Place  I

"_You almost feel ashamed, that someone could feel that important, _

_that without them, you feel like nothing. _

_No one will ever understand how much it hurts. _

_You feel hopeless, like nothing can save you, and _

_when its over and its gone, you almost wish that _

_you could have all that bad stuff back….._

_so you can have the good."_

_~'We Found Love' ~ Rihanna_

* * *

><p>As Lovejoy walked down the long corridor en route to Victoria's room, he was feeling weak, lightheaded. He stopped and leaned up against the wall of the corridor and sighed loudly as he briefly closed his eyes. He knew why he was experiencing these symptoms, he was suffering through shock from what Cal had told him. Lovejoy had just came from Lester's room and had found out everything Cal said was true, Victoria was married and was in third class and she was the handmaid and servant to Lester and his mistress. Victoria had completely lied to him, after he had trusted her, trusted his feelings ABOUT her, after he fell for her, fell in love with her, she lied to him. He was overwhelmed, completely overwhelmed with everything he had just found out about Victoria. He managed to get the strength to continue on to her room door and knock hard twice. By the time she opened the door, he was strong enough to be able to confront her now. She smiled when she saw him and walked to him to kiss him, however, as she tried to kiss him on the lips, he turned his head away and she ended up kissing him on the cheek instead. She stepped back slightly from him and frowned slightly with confusion. She could sense something was wrong with him from the cold look he was giving her.<p>

"Lovejoy, what's wrong, you look upset." Victoria said.

Lovejoy looked away and nodded.

"Can I come in? We need to talk, Victoria." Lovejoy said coldly.

Victoria stared at him for a minute before nodding with a suspicious look and stepping aside for him to walk inside, in which he did. As Victoria closed the door and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He quickly and roughly pushed her away hard. Victoria frowned.

"Lovejoy, what's wrong?" Victoria asked.

"Who are you?" Lovejoy asked coldly. "Who are you really?"

Victoria stared at him, still with her frown and then laughed nervously.

"Lovejoy, you know who I am," Victoria said with a nervous smile, "I'm Victoria, the woman you lov—"

"LIAR!" Lovejoy yelled angrily.

Lovejoy yelled so loudly, it made Victoria jump slightly.

"You're a LIAR, VICTORIA MARIE BROCKTON!" Lovejoy yelled angrily. "You're a THIRD class passenger and—and MARRIED?"

Lovejoy scoffed, frowned deeply with anger and shook his head.

"Good GOD, Victoria, you LIED to me!" Lovejoy yelled.

Victoria looked down and sighed loudly as she briefly closed her eyes. She looked back up at him with hurt. She walked over to him and stopped halfway, about a foot from him.

"Lovejoy, please, let me explain, please." Victoria said with urgency. "I—I didn't mean—"

"No, oh NO Victoria!" Lovejoy yelled angrily. "Don't you DARE tell me you didn't mean to lie to me because you did! Good GOD, you're—you're MARRIED! You're third class and MARRIED!"

"I know Lovejoy!" Victoria yelled. "I just—"

"You just WHAT, Victoria?" Lovejoy yelled, his British accent coming out more now that he was yelling. "Damn it Victoria, I—I trusted you! I—I had you in—in my bed! I—I SLEPT with you and you lied to me!"

"Please Lovejoy, let me try to explain!" Victoria yelled.

"No, WHAT is there to explain Victoria!" Lovejoy yelled angrily.

"You don't understand what's going on here," Victoria exclaimed with upset, "it's just—"

"No I DON'T understand!" Lovejoy yelled. "I—I don't understand how you could keep these secrets from me and LIE to me!"

Lovejoy scoffed and frowned even more as he shook his head quickly.

"Damn it, how could you DO this to me? I LOVE you Victoria!" Lovejoy yelled, as his voice began cracking with tears.

Victoria stared at Lovejoy as tears filled her eyes.

"I LOVE you too Lovejoy," Victoria said through light tears. "Please just let me make this right."

"You CAN'T." Lovejoy said through light tears that were now clouding his eyes. "You can't make this right, you made the decision to make things wrong the moment you LIED to me. I—I can't even BE with you now! You're MARRIED! Because of what you did, it now feels like everything we shared was just—hopeless! It—it now feels like we just fell in a hopeless place! You—you ruined what I had hoped and really wished would be a long lasting relationship. Just when I find someone who I thought could make me happy again, It turns out you RUINED it with LIES."

Lovejoy looked away from Victoria and down at the floor as he began to slightly break into light tears, within seconds, tears streamed from his eyes, his chin began trembling. He looked up at her, with his eyes clouding with more tears.

"Goodbye Victoria." Lovejoy said through tears.

Lovejoy quickly walked past her and walked to the door.

"Lovejoy, wait! PLEASE!" Victoria yelled through tears as she grabbed his arm.

Lovejoy quickly turned and violently pushed her away hard.

"DON'T touch me!" Lovejoy yelled angrily though tears before storming out the door of the room.

Victoria fell to the floor on her knees and broke into severe tears, she had no idea how much Lovejoy himself was heartbroken with sadness as he walked down the corridor of the ship. What seemed so right between them was so broken, so destroyed, and Lovejoy was so emotionally hurt, that he wasn't sure if he'd be able to heal from this type of heartbreak…


	9. Change of Hearts

It was late that night, around eight-thirty, Lovejoy had been called to Cal's room for what Cal called was an emergency. As Lovejoy walked into Cal's room, he saw Jack, Rose and another officer in the room, as well as Cal-Cal who looked quite enraged. Lovejoy looked at Rose and Jack briefly and then looked at Cal. Rose looked at Lovejoy, she saw his eyes were red and puffy. It was apparent he had been crying.

"You called me here, Mr. Hockley." Lovejoy said in a low, slightly depressed voice.

"Yes, I did!" Cal yelled. "This-this gutter rat TRASH and my FIANCEE have spent the entire evening doing-DESPICABLE things and something valuable went missing from my safe earlier." Cal said angrily as he looked at Rose with rage. "Now that my fiancee is back, I'm sure where I can find my valuable property. Lovejoy search Dawson!"

Lovejoy didn't answer Cal, as Lovejoy was staring down at the floor with hurt and slight emptiness written all over his face, it was as if he was in another world, thinking, quietly thinking about everything, about Victoria. Cal looked at Lovejoy with a angry frown.

"LOVEJOY!" Cal snapped loudly. "Did you HEAR me damn it! I said SEARCH him!"

Lovejoy looked up at Cal immediately, as if Lovejoy had been quickly yanked out of his silent thoughts. Lovejoy looked at Cal and then at Rose and Jack with a brief, faint frown.

"I'm sorry?" Lovejoy said in a low voice.

"SEARCH HIM!" Cal yelled angrily. "Christ, Lovejoy, what's the matter with your hearing tonight!"

Lovejoy looked down and briefly closed his eyes. He had to get out of and over this depressed mood he was in, especially when he was with Cal. But how could he? He was heartbroken, shattered. He had lost Victoria, how could he get out and over that? Lovejoy sighed and looked up at Cal and slowly nodded.

Lovejoy walked over to Jack and began to search his jacket pockets and Jack scoffed and looked at Lovejoy with a angry frown.

"Oh what now?" Jack snapped.

As Lovejoy went into Jack's pockets, he felt something heavy inside, as Lovejoy reached further in the pocket and pulled it out, Lovejoy saw it was Cal's 'Heart Of The Ocean' necklace. Lovejoy sighed and stared at it carelessly. At that moment, he could care less if Jack stole it or not, he could care less about what was happening with Rose, Cal and Jack in that room, he was only thinking of Victoria. Lovejoy looked at Cal with a blank stare as he extended his hand, with the necklace in it, to Cal.

"I found this, Mr. Hockley, I believe its yours." Lovejoy said in a low tone.

Rose looked at Jack with shock. Jack frowned angrily as he looked at both Lovejoy and Rose.

"Oh real classy Cal, Rose they put it my pocket, I swear they must have." Jack pleaded.

Lovejoy sighed and looked away from all of them. He didn't feel like doing any of this with these people at the moment, he was too devastated.

"Shut up!" Cal yelled to Jack. "Lovejoy go with this officer here and take Dawson to be arrested downstairs, but as you leave, would you PLEASE escort Rose BACK to her room until I come there to deal with her."

"What? No Cal, wait," Rose said quickly. "I-"

"NOT now Rose!" Cal interrupted coldly.

Lovejoy grabbed Jack's arm lightly.

"Come on, let's just go." Lovejoy said in a low tone, as he escorted Jack to the door and out the room.

As Lovejoy was walking down the hall with Jack and Rose and the other officer walking some feet ahead of them, Rose looked at Lovejoy with pleading eyes.

"Lovejoy, please." Rose said with urgency. "Don't arrest Jack, he-"

"Come with me in this room, will you two?" Lovejoy said in a low voice, as he stopped in front of a door.

Rose and Jack looked at Lovejoy with confusion, as they stood in front of the door with him. Lovejoy unlocked and opened the door and waved for Jack and Rose to hurry inside. As Jack and Rose walked inside. Rose looked around the room with confused eyes.

"Lovejoy, this is your room." Rose said lightly.

"What about the other officer?" Jack asked. "What are you going to do? Kill me in here, instead of taking me to be arrested?"

Lovejoy sat in a chair that was next to a wooden desk in the room and sighed as he shook his head. He had a look of emptiness and sadness on his face.

"No," Lovejoy said in a low, saddened tone. "I'm letting you two go."

Rose's eyes widened with surprise. Jack looked with an eyebrow raised at Lovejoy.

Lovejoy shook his head again and frowned.

"I-I can't deal with this-any of this now." Lovejoy said in a low tone. "I-I'm dealing with my own issues and-and frankly, well frankly, you and Jack are making choices that aren't too different than what I'm about to make in a short while with someone else I know."

"Victoria." Rose said in a breathless, low tone.

Lovejoy nodded as he stared down at the floor, his face slowly forming into a deep, frowning expression of hurt.

"I said goodbye to her and-and I shouldn't have." Lovejoy said in a low whisper. "I don't care if she is married or in third class or-whatever."

Lovejoy stopped, sighed and frowned more as tears streamed from his eyes.

"I love her." Lovejoy whispered.

Lovejoy looked up at Jack and Rose with tears clouding his eyes.

"When you love someone, you have to just go for it and be with them." Lovejoy said in a low tone. "No matter what the situation is."

Rose looked at Lovejoy with a touched frown.

Lovejoy sighed and quickly wiped streaming tears away. he briefly looked at Jack and Rose.

"Go now," Lovejoy said in a low tone. "I'll tell Cal you and I got into a fist fight, Jack, and I lost and you and Ms. Rose ran off. Try to get to a boat ASAP though, I hear this ship might sink, they're telling everyone to get to a boat."

Rose looked at Lovejoy with surprise. She couldn't believe he was letting them go, especially knowing Lovejoy was such a loyal servant of Cal's. Rose quickly walked over to Lovejoy and hugged him, which took Lovejoy by surprise. Lovejoy lightly hugged her back and faintly frowned. He didn't know how to react to Rose's actions at that moment. She never showed anything such as a likeness to him before.

"Hurry and go before that officer finds you and Jack and I in here." Lovejoy said while lightly pushing her away.

Rose nodded and grabbed Jack's hand as he walked over to her.

"Thank you Lovejoy." Rose said warmly.

Lovejoy nodded, while looking down at the floor, still with his sad expression.

As Rose and Jack quickly left the room, Lovejoy sighed and briefly closed his eyes. He knew Cal was going to be enraged at him, no matter how Lovejoy tried to spin the story of Rose and Jack getting away from him, but Lovejoy had to let them go, how could he freely go after Victoria, a married woman whom he was truly in love with, when he was stopping Rose from being with Jack, whom she truly loved? It would have been hypocritical of Lovejoy and Lovejoy just couldn't do it. He only hoped that when he went to see Victoria, she'd agree to wanting to be with him, regardless of her being married, because now Lovejoy had become to the point where he needed her with him badly-emotionally and in every other way and sense of being. It had only been a couple of hours of being away from her, but to Lovejoy, it felt like it had been forever. He couldn't imagine a life without her, his love for her was now that strong and that powerful.


	10. Change of Hearts II

Lovejoy knocked on Victoria's door, he was nervous, for the first time ever in his life, he was nervous. He didn't know if Victoria would even open the door for him after how angry he got with her earlier, but she did and when she saw him, she smiled briefly with relief, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Lovejoy," Victoria said in a light, relieved breath.

Lovejoy looked down briefly and then back up at her and frowned briefly.

"Victoria, I love you." Lovejoy said strongly. "I-I don't care if you're married, in third class-I don't care. I love you and I'm asking-no, I NEED you to be with me."

Victoria quickly rushed to him and kissed him passionately, he kissed her back with full emotion, it was a kiss he had been missed all evening. She lightly pulled out of the kiss and leaned her head up against his and sighed almost loudly.

"I was trying to tell you earlier, but you wouldn't let me explain." Victoria said in a low whisper. "When Titanic docks, I was planning on leaving Lester anyway. Lester and I don't love each other anymore. I only agreed to be his handmaid because well, it was a free trip that Lester was paying for, to New York and I was trying to get back to New York, to where my family is, my mother and sister, so he set me up in third class. I am not WITH Lester any longer, even though we're still-legally married. I do own my own restaurant though, that much is true."

Lovejoy scoffed and looked at Victoria with a surprised smile.

"Really? Are you telling me the truth this time, Victoria?" Lovejoy asked in a low voice.

Victoria nodded.

"Yes, Lovejoy I LOVE you and I want to be with you." Victoria said warmly in a low tone. "If you'll have me."

Lovejoy hugged her tightly and scoffed again with a smile.

"Of course I'll have you, Victoria." Lovejoy said lovingly. "I love you sweetheart."

Mentally, Lovejoy was relieved and happy to be back with Victoria, however what they didn't realize was that tragedy was about to strike them again, as they now had new problems to face, new problems that would include Cal's RAGE and the dangers of the horrific sinking ship, Titanic. These new problems would cause even greater heartbreak and despair to come to the union of Lovejoy and Victoria-heartbreak and despair that would threaten to separate Lovejoy and Victoria indefinitely this time...


	11. Facing Cal & Trouble

As Lovejoy walked back to Cal's room, with Victoria in hand, he was nervous, mostly because he had no idea how Cal would take the fact that Jack wasn't arrested down in the lower part of the ship and that Rose wasn't in her stateroom. As Lovejoy walked in Cal's room, Lovejoy felt a lump in his throat. There Cal was, pacing back and forth with an angry expression. As soon as Cal saw Lovejoy and Victoria, he marched over to Lovejoy and stepped in his face.

"Finally!" Cal yelled. "Where's Rose!"

Lovejoy sighed and looked down at the floor for a brief moment in silence. He was silently thinking of the right way to phrase his excuse.

"They're both gone, sir." Lovejoy said flatly. "Mr. Dawson and I got into a fight, and as he and Ms. Rose escaped, I was lying in the hallway-in pain and Victoria here-"

"Oh stop it!" Cal yelled angrily. "We have to find her! We have to FIND them! I-I can't believe you let them get away!"

Lovejoy frowned slightly.

"Mr. Hockley, I'm sorry, he put up a fight and I thought I could win but HE was stronger." Lovejoy said strongly.

"Oh please!" Cal yelled angrily. "Some bodyguard YOU are!"

"Cal, he said he was sorry." Victoria said. "Don't-"

"Oh who asked you, you third class vagabond!" Cal yelled angrily to Victoria.

Lovejoy's eyes widened with shock. Sure, Lovejoy would take Cal talking snappy to him but now Victoria.

"Now wait a minute Mr. Hockley!" Lovejoy snapped angrily. "Leave Victoria out of it, she has nothing to do with this! I made the mistake with Mr. Dawson and Ms. Rose, not her!"

Victoria looked at Lovejoy and lightly grabbed his arm and looked at him with warm eyes.

Cal stepped closer in Lovejoy's face and smirked.

"Really Lovejoy?" Cal said in a low, cold tone. "I've never seen you stand up to me like this. If I weren't so disgusted with you right now, I'd be impressed-but I'm NOT. She really has you wrapped around her finger, doesn't she? Sleep with the woman and now she has you more whipped than cream on a BAGEL."

Lovejoy looked away from Cal and lightly scoffed and shook his head. Lovejoy was beginning to see that Cal was quite an asshole, a cold hearted asshole.

"Now, you and I will go and FIND Dawson and Rose and we're going NOW," Cal snapped. "And then we're getting OFF this ship before it sinks, now lets go."

As Cal walked to the door of the room, Lovejoy looked at him with an eyebrow slightly raised.

"Alright, but Victoria's coming with me." Lovejoy said strongly. "I'm not getting off this ship without her."

Cal stopped as he opened the door and looked to the side and scoffed.

"I don't give a damn about her or you bringing her, just bring your A-game so we can find my whore of a fiancee and Dawson and we can get OFF this damn ship." Cal said coldly before walking out the room.

As Lovejoy walked to the door of the room, after Cal, Victoria grabbed his arm and looked at him with worried eyes.

"Lovejoy, can we just forget about trying to help-CAL find Rose and Jack?" Victoria said strongly. "I-I have a bad feeling about this-about all of this."

Lovejoy touched her hand warmly and slightly nodded.

"We will, sweetheart, I promise." Lovejoy said quickly before turning to walk out the room.

Victoria pulled Lovejoy towards her once more.

"Spicer PLEASE." Victoria said with fear in her voice. "I'm scared-I don't want to die on this ship or of drowning and I don't want to leave you."

Lovejoy stared at her observantly. That was the first time, she had called him by his first name. So, he knew she probably _was _scared. He hugged her quickly and tightly.

"I swear sweetheart." Lovejoy said lightly. "We help Cal find Jack and Rose and then we're getting off here. PLEASE trust me, alright?"

Victoria nodded with a worried frown, although she did trust him, she didn't trust they'd have enough time to get off the ship safely.


	12. We Found Love in a Hopeless Place  II

Lovejoy, Victoria and Cal had been walking all around the deck for at least twenty minutes and they still hadn't found Jack or Rose. The deck was becoming chaotic as people were running around and screaming, officers were trying to get people onto boats, trying to lower boats down into the sea to drift away from the ship. It was just a entirely chaotic situation. After walking around in circles on the deck, Cal, Lovejoy and Victoria found Rose and Jack standing behind a group of people trying to get into a boat.

"Get into the boat, Rose." Jack said to Rose with urgency.

"No, Jack, why can't we go together?"

"Rose, NO, you can't." Jack said with a pleading tone. "Now, please get ON the boat, I'll get one of my own, I promise."

"Yes, get ON the boat, Rose." Cal said as he walked a few feet towards Jack and Rose, with Lovejoy and Victoria walking behind him.

Rose looked at Cal with disgust, she couldn't believe he had found her, he had found _them_ again. Rose looked at Lovejoy and he looked down with a hint of guilt. Secretly, he hoped Jack and Rose wouldn't have been found by Cal again, but what could Lovejoy do? Cal scoffed briefly and smiled at Rose.

"Look at you," Cal said lightly. "You must be freezing."

Cal immediately took off his long, black coat and wrapped it around Rose and quickly Jack pushed Rose away from Cal and stared at her.

"Rose, I need you to get on this boat." Jack said strongly. "I'll get on the next one, ok?"

"NO," Rose said with emotion. "Not without you."

"Rose, please I'll be alright." Jack said strongly.

Lovejoy stared at the entire exchange that was taking place between Jack and Rose and sighed lightly. He really didn't feel like dealing with this-with Cal trying to enslave Rose and kill Jack. All Lovejoy wanted to do was get him and Victoria to a boat and to safety.

"Yes, besides I have an arrangement with an officer on the other side for a boat," Cal lied. "Jack can get on with Lovejoy, and Lovejoy's whore and I."

Lovejoy looked at Cal with anger. Lovejoy had just about enough of the dirty talking from Cal about Victoria, and Lovejoy was about to say something, until Victoria grabbed his arm and gave him a look to hush. Lovejoy wasn't sure why Victoria was refraining him from barking back at Cal on his comment, but he didn't realize that Victoria wasn't at all bothered by Cal's insult. She knew Cal was a simple, idiotic man, a man who was quickly proving himself to be a pathetic failure.

Jack looked at Cal with suspicion and then nodded.

"Yeah, see, I have my own boat to catch, so go on." Jack said lightly.

Rose stared at him intensely. Apart of her knew he was lying, and knew that Jack had no idea about a boat on the other side, but still apart of her hoped it was true. Rose quickly hugged Jack and kissed him briefly on the lips.

"I love you." Rose said with emotion.

"I love you too Rose," Jack said strongly. "Now go on."

As Rose stepped into the boat, Cal sighed with relief, he had finally gotten Rose onto a boat and away from Jack. As the boat lowered away with Rose on it, Rose continued staring at Jack and Jack continued staring at her with light tears in his eyes. Lovejoy was staring at both Jack and Rose intensely. Both Lovejoy and Rose knew that at that moment, she'd never see Jack again. Quickly Rose jumped up off the boat and tried to climb back onto the ship. Jack, Lovejoy and Cal gasped loudly as someone from on the ship quickly grabbed Rose and pulled her back onto the deck.

"Oh my God! Is she alright!" Lovejoy said with shock.

"I don't know! Rose!" Jack yelled as he quickly took off running down the deck to where Rose was. Cal quickly pushed past Lovejoy and Victoria roughly and went chasing after Rose.

"SHIT," Lovejoy said in a low frustrated tone.

"Lovejoy, PLEASE," Victoria said with urgency. "Lets just find a boat and LEAVE, before too late. Let Cal deal with his OWN problems."

Lovejoy turned and looked at her with a slight frown and sighed. He gently and lovingly touched the side of Victoria's face and kissed her passionately but briefly.

"Sweetheart, please," Lovejoy said lovingly. "I promise, I PROMISE we will find a boat and get off safely but I have to go after Cal. I work for him, its my job to do this, I'm his bodyguard, his valet, but I PROMISE you, I will get us off safely, alright? I love you."

Victoria nodded, still with a look of worry and concern. Lovejoy passionately kissed Victoria again and took hold of her hand once more and quickly took off after Cal.

As Lovejoy and Victoria went chasing a bit slowly after Cal, they found Cal leaning over the railing of the first class dining room, staring on at Jack and Rose, embracing emotionally and crying while hugging lovingly. At that moment, briefly, Lovejoy felt sympathy for Cal as he saw Cal lightly crying as he watched the exchange between Jack and Rose. Lovejoy lightly patted Cal on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Mr. Hockley." Lovejoy said lightly with compassion. "You'll find someone else, someone who will truly love you."

As Lovejoy began to pull Cal away from the railing, with Victoria right beside Lovejoy. immediately Cal grabbed the gun from Lovejoy's holster and took off running after Jack and Rose. Lovejoy's eyes widened with shock.

"Oh damn it, what is he DOING?" Lovejoy said with anger and frustration.

As Lovejoy and Victoria saw Cal shooting at Jack and Rose as Cal ran after them, Victoria gasped loudly and looked with horror.

"My God, Lovejoy!" Victoria said with shock. "He's trying to KILL them!"

"Come on!" Lovejoy said as he once again took hold of Victoria's hand and ran after Cal, as Cal ran after Jack and Rose.

Cal ran after Jack and Rose, shooting repeatedly at them, he chased them all the way down the stairs into the lower area of the first class dining room, until he ran out of bullets in his gun. As Cal found himself knee deep in water in the first class dining room, he stared at his gun in anger and yelled angrily.

"I hope you enjoy your time together!" Cal yelled angrily.

As Cal turned to walk back towards the stairs of the first class dining room, he saw Lovejoy and Victoria slowly walking down the stairs. Cal immediately started laughing. Lovejoy raised an eyebrow and stared at Cal.

"What could possibly be funny?" Lovejoy said sternly.

"I put the diamond in the coat." Cal said in his deep, dark tone.

Lovejoy frowned with confusion as if he had no idea what Cal was talking about as Cal stared at him with a very brief smirk.

"I put the coat on her!" Cal yelled as he waved the gun he had in his hand, in the direction Rose and Jack ran to.

Lovejoy nodded with slight understanding and sighed as he briefly frowned and shook his head. Immeidately Cal thought.

"Its yours!" Cal said with emotion as he quickly walked up to Lovejoy. "Its yours, if you can get it!"

Lovejoy frowned at Cal with confusion.

"What, do you mean the diamond?" Lovejoy asked. "You want me to go after her to get the diamond?"

Cal nodded quickly.

"If you can GET it, its YOURS." Cal said with urgency.

Victoria looked at Lovejoy quickly with pleading eyes.

"Lovejoy, NO, please, lets get to a boat or else I swear it will be too late." Victoria said in a low tone.

Lovejoy looked at her with sorrowful eyes. He wanted to say yes to her, he wanted to so badly, but Lovejoy was loyal to Cal, very loyal. How could he say no to Cal? Lovejoy looked down briefly and looked back up at Victoria and sighed.

"Sweetheart, I promise, we will." Lovejoy said warmly. "Let me just -"

"No!" Victoria yelled with emotion. "Lovejoy if we don't get off here, we're going to DIE on here! I-"

"Wait!" Cal said almost loudly. "I'll take Victoria with me, and-and I'll see to to personally that she gets on a boat and we'll meet you on a boat when you come back with the diamond, alright?"

Victoria looked at Cal with horrified eyes, she then looked back at Lovejoy with fear.

"Lovejoy no!" Victoria said with emotion. "I'm not going on ANY boat without you!"

Lovejoy looked at Cal and then at Victoria, he walked over to Cal and stared at him strongly.

"Mr. Hockley, how do I know I can TRUST you to put her on a boat safely?" Lovejoy asked. "You can't even STAND her."

Cal scoffed and shook his head.

"I know, but I see how much you truly love her, Lovejoy." Cal said lightly. "Truth is, the night I saw you lounging around the deck area with-Victoria, I've never seen you so-happy. I'm really happy for you, Lovejoy-I just have a strange way of showing it. I PROMISE I'll safely get her on a lifeboat-for you, only for you though alright?"

Lovejoy wasn't sure if he could trust Cal, but he also didn't want Victoria coming with him to find Rose and Jack, Lovejoy wasn't sure how that situation would play out and if Victoria would be safe with him going to find Jack and Rose and then trying to get back on deck to get to a boat. Lovejoy HAD to trust Cal, it was his only option. He truly wanted Victoria to get off Titanic safely and he knew if he didn't let her go with Cal and she ended up dying while in his (Lovejoy's) care, Lovejoy would never forgive himself and he truly loved Victoria with all his heart and the last thing he wanted was for her to die. Lovejoy walked back over to Victoria and cupped Victoria's face in his hands and stared directly into her eyes lovingly.

_Theme Song: "A Life So Changed" ~ Titanic Soundtrack_

"Sweetheart, please-PLEASE go with-Cal." Lovejoy said lightly.

"Lovejoy NO!" Victoria yelled, her voice cracking slightly with tears. "I-"

"Victoria, PLEASE!" Lovejoy yelled with emotion. "Please, I-I'd rather you go first and know that you're safe and alright first, ok? PLEASE."

"But-but what about you, Lovejoy?" Victoria said through light tears.

Lovejoy looked down briefly and sighed and nodded with a slight frown. This was hard for him, letting her go out of his sight for even one minute was hard for Lovejoy.

"I promise sweetheart, I will get off and I will be FINE." Lovejoy said warmly. "We're going to get off this ship safely and travel to New York, get married and live together forever, just like we said, remember? I promise, alright?"

Victoria looked down as tears filled her eyes. He frowned with emotion.

"Alright, sweetheart? I promise, hmm?" Lovejoy said as he fought to choke back tears of his own.

Victoria nodded and looked up at him.

"I love you Lovejoy." Victoria said through tears.

Lovejoy quickly hugged her tightly.

"I love you too Victoria," Lovejoy said through a lightly tearful voice. "I love you."

Victoria pulled back from him and kissed him passionately and he kissed her back with full emotion.

Cal sighed with frustration, the entire situation was making Cal very queasy and nauseated.

"Can we GO?" Cal snapped. "NOW!"

Lovejoy quickly released himself from the kiss and brushed the hair back from her face.

"Ok go sweetheart, I'll meet up with you later." Lovejoy said quickly.

Victoria nodded as Cal quickly grabbed Victoria's arm and quickly lead her up the stairs, towards the exit of the dining room.

"I'm TRUSTING you, Mr. Hockley." Lovejoy quickly said.

Cal ignored Lovejoy as Lovejoy and Victoria then exchanged final glances at each other, they were loving glances, they were the last glances that Lovejoy and Victoria would ever share together...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	13. Finding Safety

_A/N: I just want to say thank you to everyone for all the reviews I have received from Ilma, Ood, Leo Me Enamoraste, Big Fan, Blue-Eyed Artist's Girl and lilyp23. I appreciate all of the reviews you all have given, thank you, this story is my number one favorite because Lovejoy is my favorite in the entire film...not Cal, contrary to popular belief, LOL_

* * *

><p>Lovejoy searched through the flooded first class dining room, looking for Jack and Rose, however he didn't see them anywhere. He looked all around the dining room while walking all around it. He knew they were in there-hiding from Cal.<p>

"Jack, Ms. Rose!" Lovejoy called out. "Its me, Lovejoy, I just want the diamond. Cal said he put it in the pocket of the coat he put on you, Rose. I just want to give that back to Cal and then you and Jack can go on to a boat. You should get to one quick because the boats are going fast."

As Lovejoy turned around to face the dining room, he saw Jack and Rose walk out from behind a table, hand in hand. Jack stared at Lovejoy suspiciously. Lovejoy sighed as he walked over to them.

"Ms. Rose, do you have the diamond?" Lovejoy asked with a slight frown. "Cal-Mr. Hockley, said he put it in that coat pocket you have on."

Rose reached into the coat and grabbed the diamond and slowly handed it to Lovejoy, staring at him with slight trepidation. Lovejoy took the diamond and nodded.

"Well come on, lets get to a boat quick." Lovejoy said as he turned to walk away.

Rose and Jack frowned with confusion.

"Wait, " Rose said with a frown as she lightly grabbed Lovejoy's arm."What-are-what do you mean, lets get to a boat, quick. Are you meaning all of us?"

Lovejoy nodded quickly.

"Yes," Lovejoy replied quickly. "If we don't get to a boat right away, there will be none left."

Rose stared at Lovejoy with coldness.

"I'm NOT going without Jack." Rose said strongly.

Lovejoy frowned lightly.

"I KNOW, Ms. Rose." Loveoy said almost coldly. "I meant ALL of us, now lets go, please."

Lovejoy quickly dashed out of the dining room, as Rose looked back at Jack and Jack looked at her, both of them staring at each other with suspicious eyes, they weren't sure if they could truly trust Lovejoy, no matter what he did for them earlier, Lovejoy still worked for Cal. However, Jack and Rose were desperate to get off Titanic safely without dying, so they had to trust Lovejoy at that moment. Quickly, Jack and Rose ran out of the dining room, following Lovejoy.

* * *

><p>When Lovejoy, Rose and Jack got out on deck, they saw that half the boats were gone, but SEVERAL people were running to and from on the deck, screaming in horror as water was rushing up everywhere on the deck. Lovejoy was looking left and right wildly for Victoria and Cal. He hoped they had gotten onto a boat by now, but then again he hoped they were still on deck so that they could ALL leave together, but then again, he knew that would probably be impossible, seeing as how Cal wanted Jack dead and Rose back with him. As Lovejoy looked to the far left, he saw a boat that Officer Lowe and Officer Lightoller was loading both men and women in.<p>

"There! There's a boat!" Lovejoy said quickly as he pointed to the boat down to the far left of the deck. "Come on!"

Quickly, Lovejoy, Rose and Jack went running towards the boat. As they approached the boat, Officer Lowe quickly put Rose into a boat and then Jack and Lovejoy got inside as well. The boat was filled with other men and women, first, second and third class passengers. As the boat was lowered down from the ship and into the water and floated away from the ship, Lovejoy sighed and briefly closed his eyes.

"Finally, we're safe." Lovejoy whispered in a low voice, but a voice that was loud enough for Rose to hear.

Rose looked at Lovejoy and gently touched his arm. He looked at her.

"Lovejoy, thank you." Rose said warmly. "Thank you for helping me and helping Jack. I'll always be gratfeul to you for that."

Lovejoy very briefly smiled and nodded.

"You're welcome, Ms. Rose." Lovejoy said lightly. "But you can thank Victoria, if it had not been for me meeting and falling in love with Victoria, I would have never understood you and Jack's romance."

Rose smiled and nodded as she briefly took hold of Lovejoy's hand. She too was glad he had met and fell in love with Victoria, because he was right, when he fell in love with Victoria, he finally understood how much Rose loved Jack.


	14. True Colors

When Lovejoy, Rose and Jack made it safely onto the Carpathia, while Jack and Rose went their own way, Lovejoy went searching for Cal and Victoria, and indeed he did find Cal. Lovejoy found Cal talking to Ruth and Colonel Archibald Gracie. Lovejoy walked over to Cal and tapped him on the shoulder, Cal turned around and looked at Lovejoy with an eyebrow raised. Immediately a look of a 'deer caught in headlights' flashed on Cal's face.

"Mr. Hockley, you made it." Lovejoy said with a brief smile. "Where's Victoria?"

Cal motioned for Lovejoy to give him a second and he turned to Colonel Archibald and Ruth.

"Um, will you excuse me for a second?" Cal said lightly.

As Ruth and Colonel Archibald nodded, Cal walked away from them, grabbing Lovejoy's arm and pulled him over to a bench sitting in the middle of the deck and nearby the railing of the ship, with a tall, white wall behind them. Lovejoy looked at Cal with a confused frown.

"Where's Victoria, Mr. Hockley?" Lovejoy asked again.

Cal stared at Lovejoy and laughed briefly.

"Oh Lovejoy," Cal said with a sigh and a brief smile. "I got rid of her."

Lovejoy's eyes widened and a deep frown flashed on his face.

"You-you WHAT?" Lovejoy said with dramatically.

Cal sighed and nodded briefly.

"I SAID, I got RID of her." Cal repeated carelessly. "Lovejoy, you didn't need her. I knew that and you knew that. Your job is to work for ME, not to fall in love with some third class trash. So I took care of it for you."

Lovejoy turned and slowly sat down on the bench with a look of extreme horror and shock. Immediately, his face began to turn bright red, he blinked repeatedly. He felt all the blood within him turn cold instantly, he felt as if everything around him was spinning, he felt lightheaded at that moment. Cal put his hands on Lovejoy's shoulders and sighed and smiled briefly.

"Now Lovejoy, let this be a lesson to you." Cal said lightly. "Don't ever forget what your job is, what your life goal is, to serve me and that's it. Love is not meant for you."

Tears filled Lovejoy's eyes and he frowned even deeper, but this frown was a frown of anger, of rage. Immediately, Lovejoy stood up and spun around and stared at Cal with an enraged look.

"Do-do you mean she-she-she's dead?" Lovejoy said in a cracking with tears tone of voice, and with a sour expression.

Cal shrugged and nodded.

"Pretty much," Cal said carelessly. "I made sure she wasn't able to get onto any lifeboat and that she was drowning her third class trashy ass at the bottom of the Atlantic by the time I was done with her."

"I-I don't believe you." Lovejoy said quickly as he looked at Cal with a deep frown and with tears streaming.

"Well believe it, Lovejoy." Cal said with a brief smile. "Not only did I make sure I left her handcuffed to one of the third class rooms in below freezing water, I also left my personal signature touches on her as well."

Cal laughed arrogantly.

"I figured even though she's third class, she's still a woman and since I couldn't get it from Rose, well-you can figure out the rest."

Lovejoy looked down and frowned with a hurt look, as tears clouded his eyes. He was about to break into tears at that moment, but he didn't. Lovejoy was too strong to do that at that moment.

"Are you telling me you-you raped her and-and then you-you-you-you left her-you LEFT her to DIE?" Lovejoy said in a low, angry, tearful voice as he stared down at the deck with his eyes clouded with tears.

"YES, Lovejoy." Cal said carelessly with a sigh. "My goodness, are you not comprehending or what right now? You DIDN'T NEED her. I did it because I knew it was what was best for you."

At that moment, Jack and Rose had walked over to where Cal and Lovejoy were, but they were standing a few feet away.

"Hey, there's Lovejoy." Jack said to Rose in a low voice. "See, I told you he'd go back to working for Cal."

Rose looked at Lovejoy with disbelief and coldness as she shook her head.

"Some things never change I see." Rose said with a scoff.

Cal chuckled arrogantly and Lovejoy looked up at Cal and briefly closed his eyes an inhaled. Lovejoy felt every bit of anger infiltrate him. Immediately, Lovejoy quickly walked over to Cal and punched him hard in the jaw. As Cal almost lost his balance, Cal looked at Lovejoy with a shocked look as he held his jaw.

Rose gasped loudly while Jack's eyes widened with shock.

"Holy SHIT, Lovejoy just decked him!" Jack said shockingly.

"You son of a BITCH!" Lovejoy yelled as he quickly pushed Cal down to the floor of the deck and began choking him.

As Cal tried to fight to get Lovejoy's hands from around his neck, Lovejoy squeezed Cal's neck tighter.

Jack started to run over to where Cal and Lovejoy were, to break up the fight, but Rose quickly grabbed his arm.

"No Jack," Rose said quickly. "Why not let Lovejoy kill Cal, after all he wanted to kill you remember?"

Jack laughed and nodded and Rose smirked.

"You son of a bitch, how could you do this!" Lovejoy yelled angrily."I'm going to KILL you!"

Immediately, two officers of the Carpathia quickly ran over to Lovejoy and Cal and pulled Lovejoy off of Cal.

"What do you think you're doing?" One of the officers yelled, while holding Lovejoy back from Cal.

"He-he killed Victoria!" Lovejoy yelled angrily."He-he KILLED her!"

Rose gasped loudly and looked with shock.

"Oh my GOD!" Rose said almost loudly."He killed Victoria?"

Jack looked with disgust and horror at Cal.

"Jesus, he IS crazy." Jack said in a low shocked tone.

"Yeah and she deserved it Lovejoy!" Cal yelled through gasping breaths of air from being choked. "If I can't be happy, damn it neither will you!"

"You asshole!" Lovejoy yelled angrily as he tried to run back over to Cal to attack him, before the officers held him back once more.

"Oh me! REALLY!" Cal yelled. "After you PURPOSELY let Dawson and Rose run off on their own! Killing Victoria is REVENGE! Revenge for you letting Rose and Dawson go! So now, NOW you know what true heartbreak is! Its what you deserve! You NEVER cross me, Lovejoy! You should have known that because I ALWAYS win!"

"WHAT! REVENGE! For-for Ms. Rose and Jack! SHE DIDN'T LOVE YOU CAL!" Lovejoy yelled angrily through light tears.

"Yeah and well now Victoria can't love you!" Cal yelled with a devilish smirk. "Revenge is SOMETHING, huh Lovejoy?"

Lovejoy frowned with rage as more tears clouded his eyes and he shook his head at Cal.

"I HATE you Cal." Lovejoy said tearfully and coldly.

"I hate you!" Lovejoy yelled as he once again tried to run over to attack Cal, but was stopped by the two officers.

"Let's go, lets get you away from here." One of the officers told Lovejoy as they led him away.

"I HATE you Cal!" Lovejoy yelled with rage. "You pathetic bastard! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! You'd better pray I don't see your face when this ship docks, I swear! You bastard! YOU MONSTROUS BASTARD!"

Quickly the officers lead Lovejoy off the deck of the ship as Cal scoffed and shook his head with a slightly angry look.

"And you're FIRED, Lovejoy!" Cal yelled angrily.


	15. Love In A Hopeless Place: Second Chances

_It's like you're screaming__, and no one can hear.__ You almost feel ashamed _  
><em> that someone could be that important that <em>_without them, you feel like nothing._  
><em> No one will ever understand how much it hurts, <em>_you feel hopeless, like nothing can save ya._

_ ~~ We Found Love ~ Rihanna_

* * *

><p>It was an hour later, when Rose and Jack saw Lovejoy sitting on a bench of the deck, staring at the railing of the ship and the ocean water on the other side of the railing. Rose sat beside Lovejoy and Jack sat across from him, on another bench. Lovejoy was staring without blinking, with a look of ultimate hurt.<p>

Rose gently touched Lovejoy's arm.

"Lovejoy, are you alright?" Rose asked lightly.

Lovejoy slowly looked at her and blinked lightly.

"I-I-I don't-I don't understand." Lovejoy said in a low, slightly hoarse voice. "I-I don't understand why he would do this to me. I-I'd do anything for him, I-I-I was loyal, I did my job for him without a second thought and-and he did this. Why?"

Rose glanced at Jack and Jack looked at her with an overwhelmed look. Rose slightly understood Lovejoy. Lovejoy had been Cal's bodyguard and valet for five years and in those five years, Lovejoy had become somewhat of Cal's friend. Lovejoy did anything and everything Cal asked him to do, never turning on him not once, but of course, this was something personal to Lovejoy, this involved the woman Lovejoy was in love with and Cal hurt him deeply.

"I'm sorry Lovejoy." Rose said warmly.

"I HATE him, Rose." Lovejoy said in a low, tearful voice with a hurt expression. "He-he raped her and then killed her. I HATE him."

Lovejoy looked away from Rose and Jack and tried hard to not break into tears, although his eyes were clouding with tears.

"I TRUSTED him." Lovejoy said in a low, tearful voice. "Why did he do this to me?"

"Because he's a monster." Jack said strongly. "He's always been that way, its why Rose left him. He's evil, Lovejoy. He never cared about you, he was only using you and look what he's done."

Lovejoy looked down at his hands that were severely trembling, as tears streamed from his eyes. He wanted to bawl his eyes out but he wouldn't do that-not in front of Jack and Rose. Lovejoy just wasn't that type of man. Lovejoy frowned deeply with hurt.

"I shouldn't have crossed him." Lovejoy said in a low, tearful voice. "Its my fault, maybe I do deserve this."

Rose frowned and grabbed Lovejoy's arms and held them.

"NO, Lovejoy no." Rose said strongly. "This is NOT your fault. He wanted to enslave me and because of you, you helped me be free, free of him. You did the right thing. Alright?"

Lovejoy looked away from her and was blinking away tears and was fighting with all his might to keep Jack and Rose from seeing him cry.

"I almost feel ashamed," Lovejoy said in a low, tearful voice, "that someone like Victoria could be that important, that without her now, I feel like nothing."

Lovejoy stopped, scoffed and shook his head as more tears streamed from his eyes and more tears clouded his eyes.

"You two will just never understand how much it hurts. Now, I-I-I just feel hopeless, like nothing can save me from this-this feeling of hurt."

Rose tightened her grip on Lovejoy's hand and Lovejoy looked away from her and Jack and quickly wiped tears away without them seeing him-or at least he thought they didn't see him doing so.

"I-I um, I know the number to Cal's bank accounts in New York."He doesn't know I know THAT much about his financial affairs, but I do Lovejoy said with a sigh. "When, when I get to New York, I'm making sure to drain his accounts of every red cent, hit him where it hurts-his money."

Jack looked down and scoffed and briefly smiled, rose smirked.

"I figure we can split the money between us three." Lovejoy said in a low, sad tone.

Rose looked at him with a touched look.

"Oh Lovejoy," Rose said warmly, "you don't have to-"

"I know," Lovejoy interrupted, "but I want to. You deserve half for all the pain he sent you through, Rose."

Rose was about to hug him, until he stood up quickly and shook his head.

"I-I have to go, now." Lovejoy said in a low, sad tone. "Um, I-I'll see you all when the ship docks."

Before Rose and Jack could say anything else to him, Lovejoy walked away off the deck quickly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Theme Song: "Secrets" ~ One Republic<em>**

****~ Two Hours Later ~

Lovejoy was standing by the railing of the ship, looking over at the deep, blue sea. He was silently thinking about Victoria, about the time he spent with her, her smile, her laugh, her voice, the feel of her skin, the taste of her kiss, her breath on his. The way his heart felt about her and around her. As he was thinking deeply on all this, he did something he hadn't done in years, not since he was ten years old when he saw his father pass, he broke into severe tears immediately. He found that once he started crying, he couldn't stop. He was just crying endlessly and severely. He covered his face with his hand as he cried hard. His crying almost became loud, until he forced himself to quiet his own crying.

"Lovejoy," a low, tearful and weak voice said from behind Lovejoy.

Lovejoy quickly tried to force himself to stop crying, it took a few seconds but he did. He quickly wiped streaming tears away with his trembling hands and turned and looked behind him. He looked with shock at who was standing in front of him. Standing in front of him, was Victoria. Her face was red and bruised in several areas, she had on a long, white dress, but she looked different from how he last saw her, she looked weaker and she was obviously visibly suffering from the pain that Cal had inflicted on her physically and otherwise.

"Victoria?" Lovejoy said in a low, shaky, tearful voice with a confused frown.

Victoria nodded as tears clouded her eyes.

"Yes." She replied in a low, tearful voice.

"But-but-but Cal said he-he said he-"

"He did," Victoria replied tearfully. "As soon as we left you in the dining room, he dragged me to one of the third class rooms and-and-"

Victoria stopped and looked down as she broke into light tears and frowned with hurt.

"He hurt me, Lovejoy." She said in a low, voice between tears.

Lovejoy frowned with sadness at hearing her. He quickly walked over to her and hugged her in his arms tightly as she broke into almost loud, severe tears.

"Oh, oh, no Victoria. Shh, don't cry, I'm here now, sweetheart." Lovejoy said in a warm, lightly tearful voice. "I'm here, its alright."

"I-I screamed for someone to get me out of the room," Victoria said between tears. "It was filling with water fast and-and Mr. Andrews came and helped me out the room. Then-then when I got on the Carpathia here, I spent the past twenty-four hours getting aid and medical treatment."

Lovejoy lightly pushed her back and cupped her face in his hands as tears streamed from his eyes. He stared at her warmly.

"How did you find me?" Lovejoy said in a low voice.

"Rose," Victoria replied. "She and Jack saw me in one of the rooms on here, that's used for treating passengers who need medical aid and they told me about how you and Cal got into a fight and she told me to find you."

Lovejoy looked down, scoffed, briefly closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I thought I lost you forever." Lovejoy said in a low tearful voice. "I LOVE you Victoria."

"I love you too, Lovejoy." Victoria said tearfully. "I was afraid I wouldn't see you ever again."

Immediately, Lovejoy pulled her close to him and passionately kissed her with full emotion and she kissed him back with the same emotion. Lovejoy didn't care who saw him showing such emotion and actions at that moment, at that moment, all that mattered was Victoria, and his strong love for her. They kissed for what seemed like forever, until Lovejoy then pushed her away lightly and leaned his head up against hers as a single tear streamed. He briefly closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm SO sorry I let you go with him, Victoria, it was all my fault." Lovejoy said in a low voice.

Victoria shook her head quickly and touched his lips gently with her hand.

"No, don't apologize," Victoria said in a low tone. "You had no idea he'd do that. I LOVE you Lovejoy, it wasn't your fault."

Lovejoy nodded and sighed again and took her hand into his.

"Do you have a room on here?" Victoria asked. "If you do, can we go to it so I can rest? I'm still a bit weak and not healed."

Lovejoy nodded and kissed her briefly on the lips.

"Yes, but first, there's something I have to do, alright?" Lovejoy said.

Victoria kissed his hand and nodded with a faint smile.

* * *

><p>Lovejoy and Victoria walked around the other side of the deck and found Jack and Rose talking by the railing. Lovejoy looked at Victoria.<p>

"I'll be right back, DON'T go anywhere, please." Lovejoy said lightly.

Victoria laughed briefly and nodded.

"I'll be right here, I promise." Victoria replied.

Lovejoy walked over to Rose and lightly touched her arm and as she turned around, he quickly hugged her tightly, which took her by surprise. She scoffed and smiled and hugged him back. Jack looked away and briefly laughed.

"I see Victoria found you." Rose said as Lovejoy released her from his hug.

Lovejoy nodded with a brief smile.

"Yes, I did, all thanks to you, Rose." Lovejoy said lightly. "I-I don't know how to thank you, but I do, THANK you, Rose, so much."

Rose nodded and smiled.

"Well, it all happened by coincidence, to be honest. We just happened to see her in one of the rooms, thankfully. I know how it is to love someone, truly love someone and to lose them is devastating." Rose said. "I had to find some way to help you."

Lovejoy sighed and nodded with a brief smile.

"Well, now I'm going to make SURE you and Jack get half when I drain Cal's bank account." Lovejoy said with a laugh from Rose and Jack.

"Well that should be easy now that Cal's been arrested by the officers of Carpathia." Jack said with a smirk.

Lovejoy looked at him with confusion.

"Victoria told us, she told the officers of how Cal raped her." Rose said. "They arrested him about an hour ago, so that's something thats not only going to make headline news but is going to be devastating to daddy Hockley."

Lovejoy looked at Rose with a surprised look and then looked back at Victoria with a smile and a scoff.

"Wow, really? Well, well DONE, Victoria." Lovejoy said with a laugh. "Double payback for Cal, I LOVE it."

Rose and Jack laughed.

"Yeah, that will put him away for some time." Jack said with a smirk and a nod from Lovejoy.

"Well, um, I should get going." Lovejoy said. "She needs rest, but thank you again, Rose."

Rose nodded with a smile. As Lovejoy turned and walked back over to Victoria, Victoria grabbed his arm and held it warmly. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"See, I told you your luck would change in love." Victoria said in a low tone.

Lovejoy scoffed, smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Yes, it has-thanks to you." Lovejoy said warmly as they walked off the deck of the ship.

THE END...


End file.
